The rest of her life
by ErinMEC
Summary: Mary is about to be wed to the love of her life. A short one off chapter full of fluff and sentiment. There isn't any Matthew speech at all, but he is mentioned... Hope you all enjoy : Review!


Staring at her reflection, not really seeing Mary thought deeply of the day ahead. She thought of the weeks to come, the years even, but at the centre of her thoughts stood one man. Matthew Crawley. Behind her sat Violet, Cora, Edith, Sybil, and baby Iris Mary Branson sitting on her mother's lap. Anna gently draped a necklace around her neck and smiled at the beautiful woman stood in front of her. Mary gazed at her hand, a single ring gracing one of her fingers, almost longing for a companion that would be arriving shortly. She looked up again, finally seeing the breathtaking dress she was wearing. A sleek ivory gown clinging to her small waist, lace cover her shoulders, with a slight train laid out behind her. She thought back to the moment she first tried it on.

Having visited almost every bridal centre in Britain, she was starting to give up hope. Mary had tried on countless dresses, but none felt perfect. Wasn't her wedding dress supposed to be perfect? It was getting late, and Mary and her sisters were getting tired. But Cora insisted they visit this small shop, tucked away in Ripon. It had been suggested by none other than Ladies maid Sarah O'Brien. As soon as they entered, Mary felt at ease. It was as if all the stress of the wedding had been lifted, and she felt as if she could drop off at any second. There was a plump old Lady, sat behind the counter, and upon the Ladies entrance she looked each of them up and down. Before any of them had the chance to speak however, she cut in.

"This is the bride I take it?" She said, gesturing to Mary. As she did so, she rose from her stool and began sorting through what seeming like a mountain of lace and Ivory. Mary and her family could do nothing but nod at the oddness of the Woman. A short while later the old lady pulled a dress out of the mountain.

"Aha. Try this." Was all she said. As soon as Mary slid it on, she knew it was right. It just felt warm, and comforting. She turned to look in the mirror and smiled. Whoever this Lady was, she knew what she was doing. She looked to her family, and saw each girl had tears in their eyes. It was then, she knew she had the right dress. It was perfect.

Since then, Mary had been careful not to alter her weight. She never gained nor lost a pound, she wanted to be sure the dress would fit. And by the looks of her family, all in tears again, she seemed to have succeeded in staying the same. Except today she had a bridal glow about her, that would not leave for a few weeks she hoped.

"Mary you look stunning." Her mother gushed, a watery smile upon her face. Sybil nodded in agreement.

"You do Mary. I hope I look as beautiful as you on my wedding day." Edith smiled. Making up for all those arguments and feuds.

"Remember when we were little? We used to play weddings up in the attics? You always used to be the bride, Edith would be the groom and you would drag poor old Carson in to be your Father?" Sybil reminisced. They all chuckled at the image of Carson powerless amongst the power of three imagining girls.

"Milady, it's nearly time." Anna said, as she bought the veil to the mirror. Carefully she slid it into place on top of a small bun. The rest of Mary's hair fell the her shoulders, naturally curled, naturally beautiful.

"Would you mind if I had a moment?" She asked, and everyone rose from their seats. Well everyone except the Dowager Countess. Silently they filed out, and left Mary and her Grandmother alone.

"You've been awfully quiet Granny." Mary observed. She looked at Violet and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. Never in her life had Mary seen her Grandmother cry. "Granny?" Violet looked Mary deep in the eyes, almost searching for something. Mary thought about the previous weeks, completely drowned in wedding plans she hadn't noticed her Grandmothers absence from the chaos, it was only now she did. She sensed there was something Violet wanted to say, so she kept quiet.

"Mary, how old am I?" Violet asked. There was a considerably long silence. "Exactly. Mary I am 91 years old." In my lifetime, I have seen many things. Wars, deaths, and the arrival of an American daughter in-law I never asked for." Mary chuckled. "The point I am trying to make, is that I am old. Despite what you may think, no one, least of all me is invincible. Everyone's time must come. My dear, I have lived a long life. That life is coming to an end."

"Granny I don't understand? I-"

"No Mary let me finish. A few weeks ago, Dr Clarkson paid me a visit. I haven't been feeling myself for a long time. All he confirmed was something I knew a long time ago. I once told the man you are going to marry, that I am a good sailor. That I am. But every sailor has their last voyage, and Mary dear, mine will be very soon. Dr Clarkson told me I have little time left, so I am trying to live every minute of it." Mary was shocked. Her Granny had always been old, but she had lost count of just how old. "But today is about you. You are about the marry the love of your life, so for heavens sake don't let me spoil your day. There's a good girl. Come on, stand up straight! Matthew won't want to marry a girl with bad posture. There we are."

Mary turned to the door, opened it wide and was greeted by her Father, and Carson. Most brides have a Father who walks them down the aisle. Mary was lucky enough to have two. She turned her head, to see her Grandmother standing right behind her, and Mary was sure she gave her the slightest wink. Mary turned back to the front, and began the slow walk down the staircase. Just one short car journey away was the rest of her life, and she could not wait to begin.


End file.
